The Middle Crock
by MysticalC
Summary: My name is Shiva Crock(no reference to Lady Shiva). I am the outcast of my family and am often overlooked. This is my story. Sorry about the name guys but I only remembered that fact after I picked out the name and I liked it too much to change it. Shiva is somewhat like my other oc Stella, outcasts of their own families. I would write more but there is a darn limited characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Shiva and I am the middle crock. My older sister, Jade, has turned to the life of crime and submitted to my father's wishes. My younger sister, Artemis, is trying to become a hero and has submitted to my mother's wishes. I view both choices as pathetic.

In the life of crime, when you have everything, when you have stolen every item, killed every person who could stay in your way then what do you have left. Eventually, you would have nothing left, no family, no friends, no nothing.

But when you're a hero you still have nothing much to gain. You save some people yet put yourself in the line of fire. Why would you give yourself up to save someone you did not know? In Gotham, if you helped someone they would not thank you in any way, they would simply give the 'cold shoulder'. So what is the worth of being a hero when you would end up dead.

Believe it or not though, I see the world in gray. Jade sees the world in black and so does Artemis to some extent. One of the few things they have in common. I think that every bad person has a part of them that is good and for every good there is some part of them that is bad.

Jade is my father's favorite though you might not believe me. Artemis is my mother's favorite obviously. I am nobody's favorite and thus I am thrown aside only very rarely picked up by my father to fix some mistake of his and even then getting no praise.

There is Jade, the oldest crock, the villain my father wanted, my father's pride.

There is Artemis, the youngest crock, the hero trying to change our family name, my mother's pride.

Then there is me, Shiva, the middle crock, the one in the shadows, the one in between, nobody's pride.

* * *

If any of you guys are reading my other story, Disgrace Of A Daughter, I am still going to continue with it. It was a split second decision to write this and I honestly just wrote this in less than 1 hour so forgive me if there is any grammar mistakes or anything.

~MysticalC


	2. Chapter 2

In the 15 years of her life, Artemis had never needed to ask her older sister, Shiva, for anything. Shiva had never acted like her sister, honestly Artemis wouldn't have cared if she had left like Jade. When their mother had came back, Shiva had just disappeared one day. And Artemis has never given her a second thought or even wondered where she went.

But when she walked into the cave one day and saw a picture of Shiva pulled up on the screen of a computer, she knew something was up. "What's up with the girl picture Batman?" Wally oh so smoothly asked. "This is Shiva Crock, she has information that can help with the League of Shadows." Batman said, no one listened to the second part but when he said the name, all eyes were on Artemis, who had gone wide-eyed.

"Another secret sister?!" Wally practically yelled out. "Even I didn't know about this." Robin informed. "Artemis?" Megan asked. "Team, calm down. I am certain Artemis has a reason for keeping this from us." Kaldur being the calm one in the group said.

"Look, Shiva is my sister. She is different so to speak. She isn't a villain, not a hero and not a civilian. With her, you don't know if she is going to help you or kill you. When my mom came back from prison, she just disappeared the next day and I haven't seen her since. I never told you guys about her because she's like the black sheep of the family, you know the weird one that's in there just for the sake of it. Besides, I thought it wasn't all that important since we never ran into her like we did Jade." Artemis said.

"Well now she is important because she has very valuable information that could make or break the League of Shadows." Batman broke through their conversation. Everyone turned their attention to him. "How the heck did Shiva of all people get that?!" Artemis questioned. But at Batman's 'Bat Glare' she backed down. "As I was saying, she somehow acquired the information we have been searching for before we did." Batman continued."I need you to convince her to come here."

In all the 15 years of her life, Artemis never needed to ask Shiva for anything. All that was about to change.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long but I've been really busy. I'm sorry but I've done a lot of thinking and I have realised that the way I've been writing is just not my thing. So, I have decided to end this story, and my other one too. If anyone wants to use the idea or even continue it, please pm me and I'll consider it. I will still keep writing but I have decided to keep to something that I'm more experienced in and that is one-shots. So if you like those, stay tuned. I hope you guys can forgive me for this and will continue to read my stories.

Thanks for reading

~ C

P.S. What do you think of me having a special sign off that I could do after every story?


End file.
